The Other Future
by Saiyonym
Summary: Das wäre passiert, wenn Vegeta in Trunks' Zukunft wieder aufgetaucht wäre...


Diese Story spielt in der Mirai-Zeitlinie. Jedoch läuft da einiges doch anders ab. Wie gesagt, jedenfalls sterben alle, die auch so von den Cyborgs getötet wurden. Nach all dem ist jetzt ein Jahr vergangen und von den Z-Kriegern leben nur noch Gohan (10) und Trunks, der aber erst knapp 2 Jahre alt ist.  
  
***  
  
Gohan war bei Bulma und Trunks in der Capsule Corp. zu Besuch.   
"Ich muss da irgendetwas tun, aber ich weiß nicht was! Diese Cyborgs sind einfach der totale Terror!", rief Gohan, als er einen Fernsehbericht sah, "Wenn das so weitergeht, werden sie noch die gesamte Stadt zerstören!"  
  
"Meinst du, du kannst was gegen sie ausrichten?", fragte Bulma.  
Gohan schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Boden. Dann ging er ans Fenster:  
"Wohl eher nicht! Aber ich werde trainieren. In ein paar Jahren vielleicht. Wenn ich so stark bin wie Otoo-san!"  
"Aber diese Cyborgs sind wirklich echte Monster. Ich würde lieber vorsichtig sein. Was sagt Chichi dazu?"  
  
"Ach Okaa-san! Ich war sowieso seit zwei Wochen nicht zu Hause. Seit Otoo-san tot ist, heult sie mich andauernd voll. Aber das bringt nichts! Wenn ich die Cyborgs nicht erledige, wer sonst?"  
"Hmmm...vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich kann Chichi schon verstehen, sie will halt nicht, dass du auch noch von den Cyborgs getötet wirst. Das würde sie nicht überstehen."  
  
"Jaja...wenn ich nur einen Weg finden würde...", Gohan ballte die Fäuste und sah über die Stadt hinweg. Weit weg, sah er wie eine Explosion ausgelöst wurde.  
"Schon wieder! Verdammte Cyborgs!"  
"Hmm...also wenn du willst, könntest du den Schwerkraftraum benutzen. Seit Vegeta nicht mehr lebt, steht der ja sozusagen leer."  
  
"Meinst du? Wirklich?"  
"Warum nicht. Wenn dir das hilft..."  
  
"Garantiert. Und weißt du was. Wenn Trunks-chan erstmal älter ist, dann trainiere ich ihn. Das heißt, wenn du einverstanden bist...."  
"Hmm...ich weiß nicht so recht...das werden wir sehen."  
  
Gohan grinste nur und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gravitationsraum. Er überlegte zwar, dass er irgendwann auch mal wieder nach Hause fliegen sollte. Aber seit zwei Wochen trieb er sich jetzt irgendwo in der Gegend rum und trainiere in Ruhe. Bulma hatte ihm angeboten in der Capsule Corp. zu übernachten und er hatte es angenommen. Chichi machte in letzter Zeit nur Stress. Er wusste auch nicht wie es weitergehen sollte. Er war ein Super-Saiyajin, aber als er das letzte Mal gegen die Cyborgs gekämpft hatte, lag er drei Tage bewusstlos in Trümmern, bevor die Polizei ihn gefunden hatte.  
  
***  
  
Zehn Jahre später...  
  
Trunks saß in der Küche und hörte Radio. In den letzten Jahren war die Stadt immer mehr zerstört worden. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass die Cyborgs noch nicht die Capsule Corporation angegriffen hatten. Auf einmal rauschte das Radio und ein aufgeregter Radiosprecher meldete sich zu Wort:  
"Achtung! Die Cyborgs befinden sich Onion-Town² (² wieso nicht? Es gibt immerhin auch Pepper-Town)! Bitte alle Wohnhäuser verlassen. Ich wiederhole, die Cyborgs greifen Onion-Town an, verlassen sie sofort...rrrzz...brrzz..."  
  
Trunks sprang auf.  
"Verdammt!! Nicht schon wieder!", er sah sich um. Bulma war nicht da. Er konnte nicht einfach hier rumsitzen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er absolut keine Chance gegen die Cyborgs hatte, er musste es versuchen.  
  
So rannte er nach draußen und flog in Richtung Onion-Town. Was er dort sah, war reinste Verwüstung. Viele eingestürzte oder brennende Häuser und jede Menge Leichen. Er war mit der Zeit abgehärtet, denn er sah viele davon.   
Trunks landete unbemerkt und ging durch die Straßen. Weiter hinten hörte er wie die Cyborgs weiter auf Zerstörungs-Zug gingen.  
"Nein! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass die noch mehr unschuldige Menschen töten!!!"  
  
Er rannte durch die Straßen, auf denen es von Blutlaachen nur so wimmelte. Er sah einfach nicht hin und flog zu den Cyborgs.  
  
Gohan stand auf einem Hochhaus und betrachtete mit Kopfschütteln die Stadt, die unter ihm lag.  
"Diesmal werden sie nicht ungeschoren davonkommen! Das reicht allmählig!"  
Er wurde zum Super-Saiyajin und suchte nach ihnen. Da Cyborgs keine Aura besaßen, war es etwas schwer sie ausfindig zu machen.  
  
Als er in der Gegend der Explosionen landete, spürte er Trunks' Aura in der Nähe. Gohan ertappte ihn hinter einem kaputten Auto.  
"He! Trunks-kun, was machst du hier?"  
"Ich? Ich wollte gegen sie kämpfen, Gohan-san!"  
"Machst du Witze? Du fliegst nach Hause! Das ist hier zu gefährlich!"  
"Aber, Gohan-san!"  
  
Gohan sah ihn mit einem strengen Blick an, und Trunks verstand.  
"Aber...schaffst du das allein?"  
"Ob ich es schaffe, weiß ich nicht! Aber du fliegst nach Hause!"  
  
Trunks nickte und war kurz darauf im Himmel verschwunden.  
Gohan überlegte eine Weile und kehrte dann doch um. Er musste mehr trainieren, bis er es mit diesen Cyborgs aufnehmen konnte. Jetzt hatte es keinen Zweck.  
  
***  
  
Weitere 3 Jahre später. Gohan ist gestorben und Chichi hat seitdem schwere Depressionen. Gyuu Mao kümmert sich, mit mäßigem Erfolg um sie.  
  
Trunks hat es vorläufig aufgegeben gegen die Cyborgs zu kämpfen. Er widmete sich einem intensiven Training, um stärker zu werden. Nun war er der letzte Kämpfer, der einzige der die Welt vor dem Untergang retten konnte. Mit diesem Wissen im Rücken konnte er nichts anderes zu als stärker zu werden. Stärker als die Cyborgs. Er war die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit.  
  
***  
  
Irgendwo im Jenseits - Hölle.  
  
Vegeta hatte es satt sich ständig mit Freeza und den ganzen anderen Idioten rumzuärgern. Er fand es mehr als beschissen tot zu sein. Er wollte wieder leben. Er hatte immerhin gehört, dass es irgendwer geschafft hatte, wieder ins Diesseits zu kommen.  
  
Da er hier unten sozusagen keinen "Müll" mehr gemacht hatte, bekam er sogar seinen Körper wieder. Die normalen Seelen irrten hier im Nichts herum und vergammelten.   
  
Er musste einfach irgendeinen Weg finden wieder zu leben, obwohl er wusste, dass das Leben da oben nicht schön war. Sie hatten hier unten immerhin ihre KUGEL durch die sie das geschehen der Oberwelt mit ansehen konnten. Die Cyborgs C17 und C18 waren immer noch da, und töteten nach und nach die ganze Menschheit.  
Nicht, dass ihm das irgendwas ausmachen würde, aber wie er gesehen hatte, dass Gohan vor einem Jahr gestorben war und Trunks sich allein mit C17 und C18 abmühen musste, lies ihn schon wütend werden. Er hockte hier unten rum, ohne etwas tun zu können. Immerhin konnte er trainieren, und hatte es mittlerweile auch geschafft ein Super-Saiyajin zu werden.  
  
"Ich muss nochmal mit dem Herrn der Unterwelt reden...", entschloss er sich und kam mit den nächsten Dämonen, die hier unten "AUFRÄUMTEN" mit nach oben.   
  
---  
  
"So? Du willst mit mir sprechen?", fragte der Herr der Unterwelt, der immernoch hinter seinen Schreibtsich saß. Keiner hatte ihn anderswo gesehen.  
"Nun...ja! Gibt es eine Möglichkeit wieder ins Diesseits zu gelangen?"  
  
"Ha! Du machst Witze! Immerhin bist du tot!"  
"Schon, aber ich könnte die Erde vielleicht retten!"  
"Die Erde...so...lass mich sehen...ja, da steht's nicht besonders gut. Wird wahrscheinlich ausgerottet werden..."  
"Ja, aber ... mein Sohn ist der einzige der es mit den Cyborgs aufnehmen kann. Und ich will nicht, dass er dort stirbt."  
  
"Hmm....meinst du...wie hieß er noch gleich, ...diesen...Trunks? Der macht sich recht gut."  
"Schon, aber alle wurden bis jetzt von den Cyborgs getötet. Ich könnte ihm helfen."  
"Na...eigentlich darf ich das nicht tun."  
"Aber...was muss ich tun, damit sie es genehmigen?"  
  
"Hmmm, du warst ein Höllen-Kandidat nicht? Also, unter der Bedingung, das du ab dann, die ehrlichste Person der Erde bist, und niemanden mehr tötest, oder Ähnliches tust..."  
"Ja?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich bei dir eine Ausnahme mache, dann nerven mich die anderen wieder, dass ich sie auch wiederbeleben soll. Bist du was besonders? Oder so?"  
"Ich? Nun, ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin!"  
"Saiyajin? Ach...ja...hmmm...lass mich überlegen. Ich ruf dich nachher nochmal zu mir!"  
  
***  
  
Auf der Erde...  
  
"Okaa-san! Ich muss los! Die Cyborgs greifen hier ganz in der Nähe an!"  
"Aber Trunks, pass auf dich auf!"  
"Tue ich. Aber ich denke, ich bin jetzt stark genug!"  
"Dann lass dich nicht töten!"  
"Hai!"  
  
Trunks schnappte sein Schwert und rannte nach draußen. Dann wurde er zum Super-Saiyajin, was er nach Gohan's Tod geschafft hatte und suchte nach den Cyborgs.  
  
"Hey, guck mal Juuhachi-gou! Also wenn das nicht unser Kumpel Trunks ist!", meinte C17, als er Trunks am Himmel sah.  
"Wo? Ach, will er schon wieder versuchen gegen uns zu kämpfen? Hat er vom letzten Mal immer noch nicht genug?"  
"Scheint nicht so. Ha! Dann werden wir diesmal ernst machen, oder?"  
"Ja! Es wird sowieso langsam lästig!"  
  
"He! Jinzouningen! Ihr seid fällig!", rief Trunks und kam auf sie zu.  
  
"Sieh mal! Ein Scherzkeks, Juunana-gou..."  
  
Trunks gab zwar sein Bestes, aber kaum nach 20 Minuten fand er sich unter Schutt begraben, und kaum noch bei Kräften und einem zusammengestürzten Haus wieder.  
"Ver-verdammt!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Ähh? Vegeta? Kommst du mal?", fragte der Herr der Unterwelt.  
  
"Öhhm...ja! Was?"  
"Ich hab mich mal im Himmel nach dir umgehört. Also die meisten meinen, dass du noch eine Chance bekommen solltest."  
"Echt? Ist das wahr?"  
"Ja. Aber nicht weitersagen, sonst werde ich hier rausgeschmissen."  
"Das ist ja cool!"  
  
"Warte einen Moment....", sagte der Herr der Unterwelt und kurz darauf lebte Vegeta wieder.  
"Und jetzt beeil dich. Trunks braucht Hilfe, beim Kampf gegen die Cyborgs. Uranai Baba bringt dich direkt dorthin."  
  
"Wird gemacht.", meinte die alte Wahrsagerin und flog voraus.  
  
***  
  
"Uhhh....ihr verdammten Jinzouningen...", grummelte Trunks, als er sich wieder aus den Trümmern wühlte.  
  
"Hahaha!! Schau Juuhachi-gou! Er kann kaum noch grade stehen..."  
  
Vegeta landete bei Trunks, der am Boden kniete.  
"Steh auf Trunks! Ich helfe dir."  
  
"Wer bist du? Woher kennst du mich?"  
"Später Junge!", Vegeta zog ihn auf die Beine, "Kämpfe jetzt! Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst!"  
  
Trunks wusste zwar nicht wer der Fremde war, aber irgendwie glaubte, er dass er ihm bekannt vorkam. Dabei hatte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
  
Vegeta sah in den Himmel und C17 schwebte über ihm.  
"Du schon wieder? Ich dachte du wärst tot!"  
"Ich nicht, aber du bist gleich tot!", rief er ihm ins Gesicht und sein finsterer Blick lies C17 für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarren.  
  
"Juuhachi-gou, kümmer dich um diesen kleinen Bengel! Der gehört mir!"  
"Ok!", rief C18 und flog auf Trunks zu.  
  
"Nenn ihn nie wieder 'kleinen Bengel' verstanden?!"  
Vegeta wurde zum Super-Saiyajin und lieferte sich einen eindeutigen Kampf mit C17, welchen er dann auch gewann.  
  
"E-ein Super-Saiyajin?! Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Trunks, der von C18 zu Boden gedrückt wurde.  
"Na warte! Dafür, dass du meinen Bruder getötet hast, muss der Kleine dran glauben! Bye bye Trunks!"  
  
"Baka yaro! Du lässt auf der Stelle Trunks los und kämpfst mit mir! Oder traust du dich auf einmal nicht mehr?!"  
  
"Pah! Ihr Saiyajins geht mir langsam auf die Nerven!"  
  
C18 lies von Trunks ab und schwebte zu Vegeta.  
"Du gibst nie auf, was? Ich hab dich schon einmal getötet, weißt du nicht mehr?"  
"Tja, ich bin halt wieder auferstanden! Jetzt kriege ich meine Rache! Du bist ein Nichts gegen mich, Cybie!"  
  
"Ha!"  
"Schwafel nicht! Ich hab heute noch was anders zu tun!"  
  
Vegeta lies seine Aura auflodern und schleuderte C18 mit einem gekonnten Ellbogenschlag in ein Haus. Er stürzte hinterher, aber C18 warf ihm einen Energieball entgegen, welchen Vegeta zusammen mit C18 mit einem Final Flash dem Erdboden gleich machte.  
  
Aus den Flammen, der Autos die dabei mit explodiert sind, kam er aus der Staubwolke und ging zu Trunks.  
"Alles in Ordnung Trunks? Um die beiden brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Ihre Stromkreise sind ausgeglüht!"  
  
"Ich weiß zwar...nicht wer du bist,...aber...uhh...ich danke dir....uhhh...", Trunks verlor das Bewusstsein und schloss die Augen.  
  
Mit einem strengen Gesicht nahm Vegeta Trunks hoch und ihm das Blut vom Gesicht.  
"Alle Achtung! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Sohn mal so stark wird.   
Komm Trunks, ich bring dich nach Hause!"  
  
Vegeta sah sich noch einmal um, aber als er die Feuerwehr hörte, die im Anmarsch war, flog er in Richtung Capsule Corp. davon.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta landete vor der Haustür und überlegte eine Weile, ob er einfach so reingehen sollte. Er wusste nicht was Bulma sagen oder tun würde.  
Aber dann drückte er einfach auf die Klingel und ein "Ich komme!", ertönte.  
  
Einige Sekunden verstrichen und Vegeta betrachtete Trunks, den er immernoch im Arm hielt. In ein paar Tagen würde es ihm wieder gut gehen. Er hatte nur viel Kraft und Energie verloren. Aber gebrochen schien nichts zu sein.  
Vegeta merkte, wie die Tür sich öffnete und Bulma da stand. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Trunks, und sie schien Vegeta gar nicht zu registrieren.  
"Oh! Trunks, was ist passiert?! Trunks! Arghh...ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst!! Aber nein!"  
  
"Nett, wie eh und je..."  
"Wie bitte?", fragte Bulma und sah auf.  
"Hallo!"  
  
Bulma starrte direkt in Vegeta's Augen und war in dem Moment sprachlos.  
"Ich bin überarbeitet...das gibt's doch nicht!"  
"Hmmm hmm....und was wäre wenn doch?"  
"Vegeta?...bist du das wirklich?"  
  
"Wie viele Leute kennst du, die so aussehen wie ich?"  
"Das ist zuviel für mich..."  
"Wollen wir nicht reingehen? Ich meine, es wäre besser für Trunks wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit hier so....rumhängt..."  
"Jaja, mach nur....oh Gott! Ich brauch jetzt 'nen Kaffee!"  
"Das ist alles?", fragte er als er an ihr vorbei nach drinnen ging.  
  
"Wie ist das möglich? Du solltest doch eigentlich tot sein. Oder bist du ein Geist?"  
"Wär ich dann nicht eigentlich durchsichtig?"  
"Hör auf mit diesen dummen Scherzen!"  
"Nein, ehrlich! Ich bin's!"  
  
Vegeta legte Trunks auf die Couch und deckte ihn zu.  
"Ich denke, Trunks wird erst in ein paar Tagen wieder ansprechbar sein..."  
  
"Ach ja! Wo hast du ihn gefunden?"  
"Nun, gefunden ist eine schlechte Frage! Wir haben zusammen gegen C17 und C18 gekämpft. Nun, ich hab sie dann erledigt."  
"Was? Wirklich? Du hast die Cyborgs einfach so...."  
  
"Sieht so aus, oder würde ich irgendeinen Müll erzählen?"  
"Wohl nicht. Naja, wie gesagt, ich werde erstmal Trunks' Wunden behandeln."  
"Was soll ich machen?"  
"Hmm...du kannst aus seinem Zimmer neue Klamotten holen, ich denke diese hier kann ich wegschmeissen."  
"Und...wo ist sein Zimmer?"  
"Zweiter Stock zwischen Bad und dem Gästezimmer."  
"Okay, ich weiß wo..."  
  
Vegeta ging nach oben.  
  
"Oje. Ich frage mich wie du das diesmal überlebt hast. Das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus.", meinte Bulma zu Trunks, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nichts hörte. Dann nahm sie eine Schere und schnitt das zerfetzte T-Shirt ab. Anschließend holte sie den Erste-Hilfe Kasten und begann Trunks zu verarzten. Das hatte sie schon des öfteren tun müssen, seit er klein war.  
Ebenso war Gohan oft in diesem Zustand gewesen.  
  
Vegeta kam im zweiten Stock an. Er war zwar seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber verändert hatte sich nicht viel. Trunks Zimmer war immer noch das, welches er als Baby hatte, daran erinnerte er sich jetzt.  
"Oh! Ein Schwert? Wo hat er das denn her? Ob er damit umgehen kann?", fragte Vegeta sich, als er Trunks Schwert auf seinem Bett liegen sah.  
Er nahm es in die Hand und zog es heraus.  
"Nicht schlecht! Wenn er damit kämpfen kann, wow!"  
Vegeta hatte zwar nicht viel Ahnung von Waffen, aber die grundlegenden Handgriffe kannte er noch von seinem Training auf Vegeta-sei.  
  
Dann legte er es wieder beiseite und meinte:  
"Ähh Klamotten?! Huh? Öhh ja..."  
  
***  
  
"Uhhh...autsch!", murmelte Trunks, als Bulma Desinfektionsmittel auf seinen Arm sprühte.  
"Tut mir leid, aber das muss sein Trunks."  
"Mir tut alles weh...."  
"Sei froh, dass du es überhaupt überlebt hast."  
"Was? Was ist mit den Cyborgs?"  
"Die sind erledigt...aber dich hat's ganz schon mitgenommen."  
"Wie? Ich ...ahh...ich hab sie aber nicht besiegt...autsch, lass das Kaa-san!...Wer dann?"  
"Sagen wir, du hattest einen Schutzengel..."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Bulma nahm den Verband und wickelte ihn über das Pflaster.  
"Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Jedenfalls wurdest du gerettet, sonst hättest du den Kampf wohl kaum überstanden."  
"Wer soll mich gerettet haben...autsch! Nicht schon wieder!"  
"Wirst du gleich sehen!"  
"Und...uhh.-wer hat die Cyborgs besiegt?"  
"Gedulde sich doch mal...am besten du sagst nichts mehr.."  
  
Bulma deckte ihn wieder zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Ruh dich aus Trunks."  
"Mama...ich bin ok."  
"Bist du nicht! Du bist grade noch so davongekommen! Die nächsten 5 Tage bleibst du im Bett."  
  
"Aber Kaa-san..."  
"Ruhe jetzt! Außerdem gibt's gleich noch 'ne Überraschung für dich!", meinte sie lachend.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta nahm den Rest und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Dann ging er wieder in das Krankenzimmer.  
  
"Wieder da!", sagte er.  
Bulma kam zur Tür.  
"Pssst. Trunks ist wieder wach. Bleib erstmal kurz draußen ja."  
"Hmm.. na gut!"  
  
Bulma nahm Trunks' Klamotten und ging rein.  
"Wer ist da Kaa-san?"  
"Gleich. Hier, deine Klamotten. Die von heute konnte ich wegschmeissen."  
"Wie? Hast du mich etwa..."  
"Oh mann Trunks! Ist das schlimm wenn ich dir diese dreckigen, blutigen Sachen ausziehe? Ich bin schließlich deine Mutter!"  
  
Trunks schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Jetzt kommt eine Überraschung. Du wirst nicht glauben, wen ich hier habe.."  
"Hä?"  
  
"Du kannst reinkommen!", sagte sie und Vegeta öffnete die Tür.  
"W-wer.....DU?!",fragte Trunks.  
"Du erinnrst dich?"  
"Du hast mir beim Kampf gegen die Cyborgs geholfen. Nein, du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"  
  
Vegeta kam an sein Bett.  
"Schau Trunks", meinte Bulma,"weißt du wer das ist?"  
Trunks schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
"Das ist dein Vater Trunks. Vegeta."  
  
Trunks sah sie ungläubig an.  
"...äh...wa...wa--wa.?"  
"Es stimmt Trunks....", sagte Vegeta aber Trunks runzelte die Stirn, "Ja, du willst sagen, dass ich eigentlich vor 14 Jahren getötet wurde. Aber...soll ich dir erzählen, wieso ich wieder hier bin?"  
Trunks nickte zögernd.  
"Da oben...im Jenseits, gibt's so einen Typ, der nennt sich Herr der Unterwelt, und er hat mir erlaubt doch wieder zu leben, wenn ich die Cyborgs vernichte. Nun, das hab ich auch gemacht."  
"Wie konntest du so einfach...die haben Gohan-san getötet..."  
"Ich bin eben stärker als sie. Und stärker als Son-Gohan. Ich hatte da oben nichts zu tun, und hab ein bisschen trainiert."  
"Cool."  
  
"Komm Vegeta, lass Trunks am besten jetzt schlafen. Ihm geht es nicht besonders gut."  
"Hey Trunks! Wenn's dir besser geht, erzähl ich dir mal mehr über mich."  
"Hai...Vegeta-san."  
"Nenn mich doch Otoo-san."  
"H-hai Otoo-san!"  
  
***  
  
Bulma und Vegeta standen in der Küche und warteten, dass der Kaffee durchlaufen würde.  
"Vegeta, es ist unglaublich."  
"Und ich freu mich dich nach all den Jahren endlich wieder zusehen."  
"Das heißt....du? Hä? Ich dachte dir lag nie viel an mir..."  
"Bulma, du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich habe dir nie gesagt was ich wirklich für dich fühle."  
"Sag's mir."  
"Oh Bulma! Ich...ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
Bulma schloss die Augen und lies sich von Vegeta umarmen.  
"Ich liebe dich Vegeta!" 


End file.
